


Pick Your Arcana

by RianCeniza



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RianCeniza/pseuds/RianCeniza
Summary: 归档
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> 朋友（然后他逼着我把锁打开）约的作品，顺便提醒填坑用的(  
> 其实是存在fandom character/oc，但是我不准备打上角色tag做污染源了  
> 我为真的看到并且感到眼睛被辣到的人深感抱歉  
> 感到不适请立刻关闭

****概要：** **

大胆的尝试是会引致灾祸抑或是一条特殊的道路？

****正文：** **

夏日的燥热把他再次唤醒，他恍惚的半梦半醒被打断了，甚至比睡前更糟的疲倦感雾绕着他的大脑。

那股子从内难以抑制住的燥热感让Tay心烦意乱。

他猛地坐挺上身把短袖T恤从身上扯了下来。随后又在床上扑腾了好一会儿——来回侧转的身体，踢踹开被子和枕头；让冷空气亲近到自己裸露在外的皮肤。大动作渐渐消停下来后，侧躺在那儿看着床头的LED灯电子钟滴答闪烁着，夏虫在窗外鸣叫着，那飒飒的风声让他后知后觉得开始感觉到寒冷，他团起身子用双掌摩擦起双臂起了鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤。

再次团回被窝后冰冷的皮肤感到了温暖，他用嘴呼吸。冰冷的空气穿梭在喉腔之中。他胡乱得揉了揉汗湿的卷发，将湿透的枕头猛地翻了个面，动作突然得近乎神经质，冷冰冰的织物贴合在脸颊上。

喘息，秒针，蝉鸣。漫长又粘稠的夏夜。

难以再次入眠。

Tay的手无意识得搁置在下腹上，毫无章法得抚摸起大腿内侧的皮肤。或许适当的释放足够助眠，他想着。这没什么不好的。但他需要些佐料，空旷的大脑里只有夏虫鸣叫的声音，除此之外只有明天化学考试的焦虑——这或许才是真正阻止他睡去的原因。

他的左手向床头柜摸索过去，只有闹钟的淡淡红光提供着仅有的照明，桌上可见之处只有棱角模糊的黑色物块。他胡乱搜寻着手机的踪迹；推开了Ipod和缠绕不清的耳机线，碰到了瓶瓶罐罐的护肤品，他终于摸索到那一个冷冰冰的方体。

他花了会儿时间才适应了那令人瞳孔刺痛的光线，他咬着下嘴唇翻找着那些罪恶的佐证。性器在抚弄下渐渐抬头，他若无其事得套弄着。另一只手来回划扫着相册，想从一堆杂乱的图片中寻觅到那张相片，随着滑动过的次数增加，焦躁感更甚得从底层燃灼起他的心脏。他胡乱得套弄着，下腹的热感没有一丝减缓甚至烧得更旺。

以至于他看到那抹白衣的时候低吟了一声，那个镜头有些许模糊的背影。

与曾经教过Tay的任何一位化学教授相比，Dr.Mercer的身影似乎总是如此突兀不同——每次出现都穿着的白大褂，无暇到一尘不染。高领的黑毛衣也遮盖不住他经常锻炼而成的结实身躯。他戴着一副黑框眼镜，但那对眼睛看上去绝无有一丝问题，冷冰冰的蓝色里只有纯粹的理性，每次的对视都让Tay感觉那个男人的视线能将人穿刺，看透他内心最底层的龌龊思想和一切不洁不堪。

他呻吟了一声，凌乱的手法渐渐放缓，他刻意得去触碰那些更为敏感的地方，让快感和那个男人的身影联系起来。他细细得品尝着拿张偷拍，像是一个罪犯看着旧报纸上受害者的相片而忆起的那股邪乎的快感。

Mercer裤腿与皮靴之间露出的那截脚踝，黑色的丝袜半透着些许肉色。宽大的白衣遮住了大半，他懊恼得嘟囔了一声，用指腹磨蹭着铃口的沟壑。照片向上移去，渐渐聚焦在了Mercer侧过身漏出一半的侧脸，那对蓝眼睛在镜头灯光下显得格外瞩目。

“Alex...”Tay喘出了男人的名字。他猛地吞咽了一口唾沫，蹙紧了眉头，手上的动作加重了几分。被牢牢握在掌心中的肉块涨得些许疼痛，在他的视线再次扫过对方的双眼时，性器抖动了一下，伴随着的是一声绵长的呻吟。

他将照片放大到极限，聚焦在了Mercer甚至有些分辨率失调的脸上。Tay的喉咙深处发出声声哽咽，他侧过身双腿夹住了被子，复又把一只长枕头牢牢抱在怀中，单腿挂在了枕头的另一侧夹压着。

他咬着下唇，薄薄的皮肤近乎渗血。他战栗着，临近高潮的感觉让他大腿根部开始抽筋，脚趾不住蜷缩。他挺动起腰胯，蛮狠得操着那只枕头，龟头来回摩擦着柔软的布料，精水在白色的套子上留下点点精斑——但是他已经不在乎了——细密的汗水从额头上滚落刺痛了双目，但是他不愿意阖眼，像是要把男人的身影烙印在视网膜上瞪着失焦的照片。

高潮来得猛烈又突然，Tay的喉咙里发出一丝破碎的哽咽，精液糊在了他的手掌和床单被套上。他意犹未尽得摩擦着布料，紧握着套弄把最后些许榨尽。

这还不够，远远不足。他奢望，他假象着Mercer的脸上会挂上他的液印。

但是这恐怕只能是春夜美梦罢了，他如此想着，渐渐被倦意裹挟入深眠。

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

<08:42:37>

他被惊醒时一身盗汗，心脏在胸腔中猛烈跳动，震颤致喉咙口，Tay从一团乱糟糟的被单中摸索到了他的手机。在解锁音之后，Mercer被放大了的照片还保持在昨夜的位置，那双模糊的蓝眼模糊得向着身后镜头的方向看来，负罪感缠绕在他的心间。但很快他的注意力就被右上角不断变化的数字吸引了过去。

他哀嚎了一声蹭的一下从床上窜了起来，被床单勾到了足尖甚至险些翻滚下床。他几乎是连滚带爬得在卧室里搜刮着衣物，丢在地板上的大衣和衬衫，随意丢在了椅背上的牛仔裤。他费了一会儿工夫才从床底下把鞋袜给扒拉了出来。

他好想洗个热水澡。内衣还有一丝汗粘的感觉，最糟的是他感觉自己的内裤上沾了一点自己的精液。但是已经来不及了，九点半的考试然而现在是——他从床上拿起了自己的手机（迅速把相册从后备应用里抹去）——八点五十，不，五十二了。

Tay发出了近乎崩溃的声音，把挂在椅背上的挎包取下后匆匆夺门而出。他意外中带翻了些桌上的东西，但是他现在没有空闲去整理了。

四散的塔罗牌落在了地板上，混杂在课本和笔记之间，和一堆没来得及带走的化学笔记交纵在一起；而一张牌正好落在了那叠纸的最顶端——愚者无畏得向前迈出了步子，对于万劫不复的悬崖不知是愚昧的举动亦或是大智若愚。

<09:12:31>

后背的猛击让Tay险些被嘴里的吐司面包哽死，他被落进喉咙里的面包屑呛得干咳了几下，怨恨的眼神刺向了背后的始作俑者，同时将那块面包三下五除二迅速得解决掉了，以防自己再被造成二重打击。

一个金发的男人站在他的背后，对着Tay比了一个“LLAP”的手势，一条风格迥异的薄围巾遮住了他的下半张脸。但是露在外侧的双眼眯起看似带着笑容。

那只骨节分明的手伸向了Tay，像是要索要什么的样子。Tay的视线停留在对方的金属尾戒上，“还有十五分钟，再犹豫就来不及了。”

“Zed...”声音从Tay的身侧传来，那对银灰色的眼睛死死得盯着他面前的金发男人，“你又开始了。”

“只是正常交易，完全留有拒绝余地，我又不是来霸凌的，”被称为Zed的男人耸了耸肩，“嘿小鬼，你自己决定。”

高年级的“学长”，一个中肯的定义。Ryan和他为同届不同系，却看似比同年级的人老成了许多——阴郁的神色，穿搭过于古旧却又不俗套的风衣和皮靴，那过于文邹的口气和礼仪像是源于某支老派的英国古老血脉，又像是个走错了时代的古典派诗人。要不是拜另一位风格更乖张的人所赐，他和Tay显然是不会产生交集的人。

留过级吃尽了处分，浪费了自己一身才华和智商的Zed。身后总会跟着一些痴情女子，但与其撩拨少女心弦，他更偏爱扰乱诗人的神智。其次爱好就是全身心埋入代码丛中，但相比较普通的软件工程师，他更喜欢用自己擅长的事情做些不法交易；所谓黑帽。

而Tay也可算是他的一个不定期客户，久来久之就顺带认识了对方的 _绯闻伴侣_ 。

Tay没有回答，只是将自己的手机放置在了对方手掌中，“我只负责工具和信息，后续收款方式记得查收，”Zed抽回了手，甚至都没询问开机密码，亲车熟路得调出了那部手机的后台操控系统，一眨眼功夫那部手机已经重新放回了Tay的手里。“如果被抓包了后事自行解决，别想把我拖下水。”Tay的领子被猛地拎住，向着黑客的方向拽了过去。近到足以让对方听到自己加快的心跳，那对绿色的瞳孔冰冷得让人刺痛。

“不过你也没这能耐。”眼帘垂下，让Tay感觉压迫感的敌意渐渐消失。

Zed松开了攥紧的手，把Tay向后推到了置物柜上。钝痛让他闷哼了一声，而黑客只是双手摊开一副无奈的样子，疯癫大笑着向着走廊另一头走去。

这一连串不明所以的举动让Tay感到跟不上节奏，他理了理皱起的领子开始查看自己手机的变化。

<08:14:50>

Tay解锁了屏保看到了这一系列的动作只在仅仅三分钟不到的时间内完成了，而他的桌面上放置着一个新App，黑底的图案上一条似闪电的白色的波纹图案。

“你最好不要这么做，”Ryan还站着另一侧，他没有看着Tay而是在整理着自己的柜子。

他原以为会收到一连串 _好学生_ 的劝阻，而对方脱口而出的却是——

**_**你最好不要招惹到Mercer的底线，你还没了解透他。** _ **

“什么意——”

在他来得及问完之前，对方已经关上了柜门只留给了Tay一个离去的背影，他没有背过身但向着青年示意了个手势，似乎是想让他不宜再继续过问。

落在眉骨的汗水细微刺痛，圆珠笔抵在桌面来回摁压数次。Tay试着动作细微得做了个伸懒腰的姿势，再次检查了下藏于两膝之间置于腿下的手机。他看似清闲得将左手撑在桌面上，手掌拖着自己的脸颊。眼神谨慎小心得开始瞥视。  
靠后角落中不起眼的座位？很好。  
Mercer在做什么？在翻看着面前的稿纸。好极了。（他看到了他手上的动作，忍不住咬下了下嘴唇。）  
Zed在哪？见鬼？  
坐在了最前排，直面着Mercer的眼皮底下作案。Tay瞳孔猛地一阵缩张，不敢相信得看着对方挑选的位置。疯子，这人真的疯了，他想着。Zed像是察觉到了他的视线，看似毫无章法得跺了几下地板，皮鞋的硬跟在瓷砖地上敲响了几声，但巧妙得像是仅仅无聊得抖了抖腿罢了。那像是在对他传什么信息，但是Tay没看懂。也或许场内接应的人不止他一人。  
  
在Zed来得及进行第二次沟通之前，开考铃声就响了。  
Tay轻咳了一声跟随着所有人翻开试卷。他用食指和拇指恰捏着一块磨损的橡皮在桌面上轻敲翻转着。  
他写下了名字，学号。翻开了第一页，停滞在第一页。  
见鬼。

他已经写不下去了。那些化学符号互相绞合在一起，揉作一团像是一片乱码。铅笔在第一题下的空白处轻敲了好一会儿，大脑内一片空白。焦躁感逐渐具象化，像是在后背上爬行啃咬着的蚂蚁。他听到讲台上起身的声音时，那一小团焦躁的蚂蚁发现了更好的蚁穴，占据了他的大脑肆意扰乱。

脚步声渐渐靠近，Tay只敢低着头顶着那一片空白，如今那上面只是多出来几个被黑铅戳出的孔洞。该死的，写点什么啊蠢货！他在心中对自己吼着，愤恨不已。汗水这次真的流了下来，顺着发梢的鬓角从脖子后侧滑入领口。

咔嚓——

自动铅笔的笔头被戳断了，黑色的碳末连缀着断铅染在了纸面上。而Mercer的脚步声也停滞在了他的桌边，那白色的长衣布料垂在他的桌沿。

Tay夹紧了膝盖，动作变扭得像是有些刻意，但是他本人并没有察觉到。他生来第一次希望自己没有吸引到Mercer的注意力。他近似尴尬得微微抬起了头，正巧对上了对方的眼睛。冷漠的冰蓝色没有带着任何情绪，他只是双手交叉在胸前看着Tay落魄焦虑的神色，复又看了那空白的考卷。冷哼了一声就转身离去。

哪怕是Mercer走后，Tay也不敢轻举妄动，在对方重新坐回到讲台之前他都保持着先前僵硬的姿势未曾动弹过。他的嘴唇微启，颤抖的呼气从牙缝唇齿间抖出，他屏息凝神了好一会儿，以至于现在大脑因为缺氧而感到丝丝钝痛。

他的双手掌心都被汗打湿了，但是却不敢用大动作擦拭，只能用拇指轻轻摩挲双掌抹去些许汗渍。他后知后觉得发现了自己的膝盖都有些打颤，而这只是被对方瞪视了几秒罢了。大腿内侧的汗让冷风吹在裤子上有些许的凉意。

他试图清了下喉咙来缓解这凝结在空气中的尴尬，但这突兀的响声反而更加剧了这情况；几对视线向着他的方向看了过去，半是好奇半是埋怨对方打断了自己的解题思路。

Tay小心得将大腿分开些许，动作小到连布料之间的摩擦音都几乎不可闻，他胆战心惊得用汗涔涔的手指划开了手机——索性先前有记得静音。他很快就找到了那个格外特殊的App，和先前的数次一样——简单的黑色界面中，深灰色的对话框显示着输入中的符号。而在那格对话框上方，先前已经有过几条消息。Tay半抄半改了些许，把答案誊写了上去。他向着Zed的方向瞥视了几眼，但并没有察觉到对方有摆弄任何可疑物品的样子。在第三次不经意的视线飘逸时，他才察觉到了对方的左手在桌面上无声得敲击着符号，像是在敲着琴键一般。每次的间隔都很长，漫不经心但仔细看却能察觉到些许的节奏。

他抄得过于投入，也或许是他被想要破解Zed的手势的想法吸引过去了大半的注意力。以至于在耳畔响起话语时他感到了视线的强烈晕眩，后脑像是受到了猛击的震惊感让他失去了行动能力。

那低沉的音调紧贴着他的耳边，湿热的呼吸洒在他的颈后，淡淡的薄荷清香飘散在四周的空气分子中。那声音清晰但又确保了只有Tay本人能听到的音量说道，“把卷子交给我。”

Mercer格外惜字如金，似乎根本不想浪费自己的口舌。简单的几个词组成的短句，明显的命令口吻，除此之外就什么也没再说。Tay哪怕现在再合拢膝盖也已经追悔莫及，但他还是这么做了。

一只手毫无顾忌得掰开了他的膝盖，远远跨过了身为教授的底线，可是Mercer看来对此没有太大的顾忌，也或许是他对自己的观察过于自信。他强迫他露出了藏匿在腿下的赃物。那只手直接探入了他的双腿之间，隔着裤子的布料Tay都感到了对方手指尖的冰冷。他不敢挪动丝毫，只能眼睁睁看着对方的手从他的私密位置取出了手机后揣入了那件白大褂中，“下课后来见我。”依旧冷淡的语调，不知是否是错觉，Tay从中品尝到了些许轻蔑的口气。

“啊……我完了。”Tay双手抱着头蹲在Mercer办公室外的走廊里，他提前交了卷——就像是Mercer要求他做得一样。

Mercer口袋里装着他的手机离开后，Tay表情复杂得看了几眼Zed，这足以让Mercer对他也起疑心了，但是Tay的直觉告诉他在那个男人身上多半什么也查不出来。在交卷前的几秒，与Zed擦肩而过的时候他用眼角注意到了对方撩了一下后颈的头发，食指和中指多耳后多停留了一会儿，轻敲了几下但又看似像是在玩着自己的耳钉。

****这该死的混蛋。** **

Tay咬牙切齿，他不懂对方到底想对他表达什么。

而现如今挂科已经是注定的事情了，他甚至不知道自己是被陷害出卖了还是自己太神经大条。他双手环保住膝盖，用足尖保持住全身的重量来回晃荡着，直到脚趾因为重压感到疼痛、腿部肌肉因充血而僵硬发麻他才又站起了身，脚步别扭又古怪得在走廊中来回踱步。

手机还没回到他的手边，他现在只能玩着自己的手指挑弄着指缝，或是研究起了墙壁的裂缝。他只能站在那儿焦躁得等待着考试结束。还剩下的十几分钟看上去像是十几年。

他再次蹲下，顺着姿势靠着Mercer的办公室门边上的墙壁坐下。手臂环在膝盖上，脸埋在双臂之间，只漏出了一对眼睛无神得看着面前的地面。他想逃走，他想妄图假装什么也没发生过，他希望Mercer压根忘了他的事。

但那对眼熟的皮鞋已经出现在了他的视线范围内，他没有抬头去看Mercer，但清晰得听到了钥匙开锁的声音，教授径直走了进去，但却留着身后的门没有关上。

Tay惴惴不安得坐在原地看着房内的灯投射在走廊上，但却不敢站起身，“你在等什么，还不进来吗？”那声音从办公室内传来，却感觉像是隔着另一个时空一般。

他步伐犹豫得走了进去，Mercer的办公室整洁得都有些异样，办公用品，一个锁着的衣柜，层层叠叠的化学刊物和书籍，唯独缺少的只有他个人所属的物品——没有照片，没有装饰品，甚至都没有写着督促感言的小便贴条——整个房间缺失了那些许人情味。Mercer正理着先前的那一场考试的试卷，而Tay的手机正放在了正中间，正对着Mercer座位的那把椅子。“我不准备侵犯你的个人信息，你自己把认为该交出来的东西给我看，”他没有抬眼看他，只是拿出了一直红色的水笔开始做起了标记。而他手上的那份卷子显然让Tay一眼就能认出，他自己的那份。

他的手微微颤抖，少许的汗水在接触到屏幕时留下了指纹印，就像是个该死的证据收集一样。他在指纹解锁上摁压了几次都显示错误，那汗湿的手指丝毫无法被识别出来。他开始妄想这手机或许就这样锁掉算了。他抬起头看了眼教授，Mercer抬起了头用那对眼睛看着他，看透了他的窘迫和慌张。他放下了手中的笔，伸出左手做出了一个 _请继续_ 的手势，随后向后靠着椅背像是准备看一场好戏。

Tay不得不选择用密码解锁，他颤抖的手甚至按不准数字。屏保解锁的动画让他止不住用牙齿咬着舌尖，渐渐的疼痛晕染出了些许腥咸，他在App上来回滑动翻找到了那个App（他多希望那东西会被自动删除），最后一次抬眼看向了Mercer。而对方似乎饶有兴致得向前倾身，双手十指交叉拖着下颚，耐心得等待着。

他摁下了那个App，甚至没忍心看着自己的屏幕。像是要把炸弹丢出去一样把手机转向了Mercer放了回去。对方拿起了手机，发出了一丝耐人寻味的哼声，“Tay……是吗？”名字的主人并不希望在这种时候被Mercer留下印象。而教授将手机翻转背面向上得搁置在了桌子的角落，看似并不想再打量它片刻的样子。“考得还不错，当然如果的确是你亲自做的话，”这话让Tay感到云里雾里，他没有参透Mercer到底想表达什么，他只想要对他的惩罚快点落下，不要再进一步折磨他的神经。

“这叠卷子，帮我批了吧。”

“啥？”

Mercer没有再说第二遍，而是把一沓还未批改过的考卷放在了他的面前，伸手示意Tay在自己面前的座位前坐下。

样卷正是他本人的，而圈划出来的错误答案正正好好也都是他故意写错的那些。最后的分析大题还没来得及……抄上。而Mercer却用工整的字体帮他把标准的解题答案写在了空白处。他参不透Mercer的惩罚意义何在，或许这个男人只是恶劣得想要整蛊他罢了。

但现如今Tay只能照做，在最开始的两三份卷子上他丝毫不敢怠惰，他窝在手中的笔甚至因为紧张而有些许打滑。房间里除了闹钟走动的咔哒声和笔尖在纸上划过的声音外再无其他。他渐渐得放松了下来，肌肉开始缓缓舒张，似乎脑中徒增了些许也没什么大不了的想法。他开始似有似无得向着Mercer的方向瞥视，这是第一次他和Mercer距离这么贴近。他手背上青色的脉络，缓慢平稳的呼吸音。垂在额头上的散碎的卷发，藏于衣领下的些许发丝，他专注的蓝眼睛在灯光下点缀着些许的青灰色，干净得透彻。没有明显的情绪时，平静得像是一谭北欧的冷泉。

“嗯？”那对眼睛的焦距突然转移，正对上了Tay的眼睛。他略带窘迫得低下头重新开始审视起了其他人的卷子，“对不起……”他的脸颊有些发烫，他的左手托着侧脸，实质是想用手给自己烫得发红，像是要沁血的耳朵降降温。

整个下午都是在这古怪的气氛下度过的，看似安逸的空气里透着一股张力，让Tay不敢有任何的大动作。直到最后一份卷子批完之后Tay抬头才发现Mercer早已完成了他那部分的工作。两人距离短得有一丝暧昧，而Mercer不知道已经打量了他多久。“这次的考试成绩，”Tay吞咽了一口，那种紧张感再次升腾起来，心跳迅速得加速了。“姑且算你合格了，下周周末的时候再复考一次。这中间的时间去好好复习，赶紧回去吧时间也不早了，” _什么？是他听错了吗？“_ 你还在等什么？难不成想现在就复考。”

“谢谢教授，我走了！”那种唐突得喜悦感撞击而出，甚至有些莫名其妙。Tay拎起了斜挎包夺门而出，脸上的笑容难以掩饰得像是要咧到耳廓。

这突如其来的转折让Tay推敲不清，他摸不透Mercer到底在想什么。他任由热水冲刷过四肢，洗净今日的倦意。他手上拿着一瓶冰啤酒把自己摔在了沙发上，电视上放着什么不知名的肥皂剧。他洋溢在来之不易的幸福感中，甚至都不再担心复考的事情。这至少收场要比他预想的好了不知道多少倍，他想着。

直到这泡沫般的惬意被消息音打破，他摸索到了茶几上的手机。

_匿名： <收款账号：None.这次算是免额赠送吧.>_

一股无名火烧了起来，Tay刚刚在消息栏上敲下了回复，快到甚至打错了好几个字母：你还好意思敢再来找我。

在他来得及发送之前，对面的消息再次发了过来。

_匿名： <看下App你就知道发生了什么>_

嗯？

Tay记起了他根本没再次看那上面到底是什么，Mercer唐突的态度转变也是从那时候开始的。他本想着那上面只会有答案的聊天记录。

他点开了App，“Loading……”的界面转了一会儿之后出现的东西超过了他的设想。

那是一张Mercer的照片，看着并不像是偷拍的视角，那个男人依旧穿着那件熟悉的衣服，但是却对着镜头的方向罕见得漏出了笑容。而这只是App中唯一的一条消息。

消息音再次出现。照片上的消息悬浮窗出现了一行字。

_匿名： <你该死的或许该去学下摩斯密码.>_


	2. The Hermit

他伸手扯下了Zed的围巾，失去了那些浮夸饰物与疯癫话语的青年看上去就像是个普通人。Ryan倾过身轻啃了下对方近来没打理而冒出胡渣的下颚，双手托住了脸颊，逐渐向后扣住了对方的后脑，掌下的短发手感极佳。略微的施力就让对方明白了靠近的暗示，靠椅沙发的空间几乎装不下两个成年人的身形。  
Zed的深吻几乎夺取了全部的呼吸，在身下人轻微推搡下才愿意离开，“你确定要参与吗？”“嗯？”Ryan的呼吸还没平稳下来，紊乱的哼声带着一丝困惑的发问。但已经开始摸索起了对方紧扣着的腰带。  
“Mercer的事。”那双手赫然停滞，但只有短暂的一秒，随后那只略显冰冷的手握住了黑客自愿袒露的弱点，“有何不可？”视线飘逸，那眼球翻转的轨道，Zed熟悉对方的小动作，那躲避模糊回答的姿态。  
他托起恋人的下胯，高热的皮肤和粗制布料互相刮擦，“你看上去很中意Tae？我有时候也摸不透你在想什么。”一声无伤大雅的冷哼和些许苦笑，Ryan在扶手椅中寻觅到了更舒适的姿势，“我也不了解。”  
“见鬼……”进入的时候他疼得闷哼了一声，哪怕早已记不清次数也依然和初尝伊甸果一样能感受到苦楚的快乐，“你就权当我好奇会发生什么吧。”他的回话颤抖着，甚至有一丝虚弱。  
黑客没有心思再细究对方的目的。感受到了逐渐施加在自己身上的疼痛，将他一起拖入欲望的狂潮中。  
  
 ** _ **15:23:42**_** ** _ **  
**_**  
Tae放下了笔，甩了甩右手的手腕。临时抱佛脚抢背的知识或多或少有点用处。酸痛感从近要爆裂的手腕球形关节处渐渐舒缓，他的手指抵在考卷和写满复算的草稿上，纸页向着桌面内侧移动了几英寸。他犹豫再三得打量了下Mercer教授。  
他鲜少能看到Mercer伏案疾书的样子（当然，除去一同批卷的那天），那一小叠浅蓝色的稿纸散在桌上，用着一些混乱但是看似Mercer本人能察觉到的规律摆放着。Mercer的字很工整，看似是早已熟络用钢笔书写的人——不得不说计算机的速度要快得多，这行为早已不多见但Mercer本来就像是个有特别嗜好的人——而在他打量的目光下，那只钢笔是笔尖在划下一条笔锋犀利的横杠之后悬停在了纸面几毫米之上。  
Tae这才意识到Mercer早已注意到了他的“走神”，那对眼睛的蓝色垂落在他的视线上。“写完了？”他问道，在Tae回答之前就取走了复试考卷，连同着那画了乱七八糟线条符号和错误计算的稿纸。  
教授一目十行得看着，翻到最后一页时哼了一声，不似冷哼又没有喜悦。没有一丝情绪夹杂在内却又像是要表达什么Tae对此意义不明的信息。他出人意料得把卷子随意丢在了一侧，没有在卷上加任何一个批注，没有符号更没有打分。那一叠纸堆也看似像是废纸叠。  
那看似漫不经心像极了轻视侮辱一般的举动让Tae的脸上有了一丝愠色。Mercer看在眼里，而他的每一步棋总能出乎青年的意料，将他牢牢吃死在自己的控制内。  
他问道，近乎随意得像是呼吸一样简单。  
“一起去吃个饭？”  
  
 ** _ **16:04:21**_**

  
爱因斯坦那标志性的舌头吐露在外，几近嘲弄得来回摇晃着头，看似瞩目于他。  
Tae神经质得扯动了些许副驾驶位的安全带，话语垂点在舌尖又欲言又止。他用视线瞥向身侧的男人——虚握着换挡器的手在明灭的路灯下若隐若现，他看向了那被安全带扣住的腰腹和黑衬衣下的胸口，那些许露出在衬衣领口之外的一小截皮肤，微启车窗下的风吹拂的短发——Tae窘迫得吞了口唾沫，迫使自己的视线从年长者身上移开。那哽于喉腔的发问一次次被自身憋回，路途上两人都未置一语，只有单侧车辆驶过的疾驰和风声。  
是不是一切发生得太快了？没有人回答，这不过是他大脑中的自问。唯独车窗前的爱因斯坦随着车底颠簸摇头晃脑着，看似在摇头。也可能是他的潜意识回答。

你有些许恍惚，像是浸泡于冷泉之下，清澈又能看清透入水面的光线；衔着点滴咸水在水下呼吸，令泉浸入眼眶深处，刺激着脑后神经。张口试图说话却感到了溺毙般的感觉，哪怕大口的喘息早已纳入肺泡不足以接纳的氧气。

Mercer看出了异样，他询问了什么，你看到了他的嘴唇吐出了无声的词语，你费解得看着他，像是他用了异国的语言。

他逐渐靠近，他澈蓝的瞳孔和薄荷味的呼吸。你感觉到他干燥温暖的手贴近你的脸，些许的瑟缩没有躲闪开。Mercer的指尖触及了你前发的刘海并撩开了它们。手掌贴合在了你的额头，那抹蓝近得几乎溺亡在其中。

**__ **

**_**“** _ ** **_**没事吧。** _ ** **_**”** _ **

你辨析出了他的话语，清晰透彻得爆裂在你的耳畔。他早已停下了车，打开了你那一侧的车门。他的左手撑在了你头一侧的皮质枕靠上，另一只手还贴敷在你的额头上没有移开。“没...没事，”Tae躲闪开了对方的右手，将身体变扭得向着车内的位置挪了挪，看似窘迫不已。与其说额头不如说脸更烫得狠，他如此想着。说着说着就已经将手背贴在了脸颊上。

而Mercer将此都看在了眼里。

他从车门处站起了身，给Tae留下了足够的个人空间。

“我们到了。”

**_**16:16:44** _ **

**__ **

叮铃——

开门时清脆的小风铃在门帘上方响起，这小细节足以让人留下点好印象。那是家格局颇小但恰到好处的小咖啡店，暖棕色的墙纸和装饰令人油生暖意，而木质的家具虽然有了些许陈旧但依然沁着木香。

Mercer选了一个靠近窗户的座位，看似和其他座位保持着一段距离但又没有格格不入，像是店家刻意为之留下的一个专座。落日斜阳透过窗框正好撒在了圆桌面上。这是就像007谍战片的接头地点一样，Tae突然蹦出的想法让他自己有些发笑，索性Mercer没有注意到这异样的小动作。

也或许是教授选择对这些视而不见，Tae依然有些愤愤自嘲，或许真的只是顺路解决晚餐的事，只是他对此太过上心。

Mercer娴熟得从桌侧夹缝中抽出了一份菜单，显然已经是这家店的老熟客了。菜单的样式很简单，甚至没有花哨的图片和店长推荐，意大利斜体字单纯得将菜名罗列在山栗似的棕色纸面上。“这个...”Mercer的小指指尖停悬在「鸡茸蘑菇汤」上，节奏得敲击了几下在那倾斜的 _S_ 上，“或许可以试试？”Mercer像是在推荐菜品，但或许是鲜少有职场外的个人社交，他的话语都有些不够连贯，甚至有一丝手足无措。

这为什么像是约会一样，不同样子的教授竟然也使人有些心跳，Tae想着。而与此同时Mercer已经别过脸，手势示意着服务员的方向，之前几秒的姿态也早已又收敛了起来。他没有点菜，穿着制服的棕发女孩向着他颔首笑了笑就在点菜单上动起了笔，看来Tae的猜测的确没错。

_罗勒叶芝士通心粉，一小碟牛角包，有着叶片拉花的拿铁，还有Mercer推荐的鸡茸蘑菇汤。_

但看似这之后的进餐并没有预想发展得要好，对两人来说都是如此。像是有层厚重的玻璃墙阻隔在两人中间，正如桌面光线的切面横切了彼此。Tae背对着光线但任然沐浴在沁血的夕阳下，Mercer畏缩在黑暗之下，刀叉和指尖像是无法触及光明。

两人在接下来的时间里也没有过多的交际，只是都彼此得低头进食，偶尔得互相瞥视到对方餐盘中的进度，堪堪得寒暄几句便又作罢。食物很棒，Mercer的口味的确没错，蘑菇汤堪称是Tae喝到了最好喝的一次。但他的味蕾并没有放松品尝口中美味，甚至一切都染着一股抹不透的苦粉，让食物变了味。

Mercer执意得结了账，Tse虽有些不甘但看到了账单之后突然意识到了手头拮据，便也作罢。顺从了Mercer的想法，嘴硬又说下次一定会还上人情。Mercer笑了笑，眯起了那对湛蓝的眼睛，他揉了揉学生的头发，但又迅速察觉到自己举动的出格而把手复又收回。

**_**18:06:51** _ **

Mercer并没有把他捎回家过夜，Tae自己也明白这不是什么蹩脚的师生恋爱小说。一切不可能发生得如此迅速又甜蜜得不切实际。他不知道Mercer的住址，或是距离他家的距离有多远或甚至是背道而行。

“我送你回去，”那近乎固执的语气显然不容许反驳。而现如今Tae站在了自家门廊前的草地上，隔着窗户看不清教授的脸。在他来得及挥手道别之前那辆车已经急急得驶去，扬起一片尘沙石砾。Mercer像是在逃命一样。

Tae的手还半举在空中，指尖卷起。只有闪烁的路灯和蝉鸣伴随在身侧，Mercer的私家车已经逐渐离开了他的视线范围。那苦楚的感觉逐渐又旋绕在舌根，青年喉间发酸得呜咽了一小声。

他不知道今天的“约会”到底是有进度还是已经搞砸了一切，他不敢向对方伸手，打破那层隔阂。如今他只想躲回自己的隐居，抱紧枕头哀叫。任由那逐渐压垮神智的悲伤苦闷被释放出来。


	3. Thou shalt not steal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了夺回证据的一次铤而走险的夜行。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线有点乱（我记不清了）的插曲

“谁在那儿？”他听到了身后走廊里的声音，吓得用牙齿摁灭了手电筒侧面的橡胶开关钮，金属的味道紧贴着他的舌苔，腥味混着唾液流下喉咙。伴随着靠近的脚步声，走廊拐角处的光束上下晃动着光圈逐渐焦距放大，而Tae本握着撬锁器的手抖得更厉害了。汗湿的手没能握住小金属针，清脆的掉落音在空荡荡的教学楼里格外清楚，“Shit,”他骂道，在漆黑中摸索着地面，只摸到了一层灰；而撬锁器恐怕反而在这一阵折腾下从门缝下被推到了另一侧。

“不管是谁，请出来。私闯设施是犯罪行为，”脚步声加快了，步步紧逼，那带着德国口音中的摩擦音哪怕用着英语也依旧咄咄逼人。他不得不舍弃那唯一的撬锁器，猫着腰曲起膝盖向着声音的反方向小步慢跑。

他在那一刻确信了那些潜行游戏都是该死的骗局。他的斜挎包似乎完全按耐不住宣泄自己的存在权，铿锵作响的金属扣、衣物摩擦的声音。他的皮鞋甚至在教学楼地板上刮擦了一下，那短促又近似刮黑板的声响足够彻底暴露他的位置。

见鬼见鬼见鬼。

Tae在阴影遮蔽下的教学楼走廊里逃窜，孤注一掷得拧动每扇把手，而所有的门锁得像是他在该死的寂静岭一样，就差一条不断重复的“门已上锁”的信息框。他勾到了一个把手——松动的，没被锁上的门——他都心脏欢喜得颤动着，而迎上他双目的是无边的白光。

“汉斯先生，恐怕你有打扰我的理由，”他站在那儿，挡在了门卫瞥向化学实验室内的眼神。“Mercer博士？没想到你大半夜会留在学校，”门卫看似有些无措，似乎本以为会撞到一个私闯的小毛贼而非是学校任职的教授。

“学校的设备更适合我完成一些项目，可想而知我为此‘加班’是……值得的，”汉斯的视线飘忽着投向室内，他看到一小撮黑影在那化学台下移动了。Mercer侧过身双手抱胸依靠在门框上，神情自然得彻底挡住了对方；他凌冽得回视了对方的眼睛，“还有什么事吗？”

“教授有没有见过其他人经过？”

“为什么要问？只有我。”

“那您为什么要跑呢？”他的回答冷静且天衣无缝。

“我少了些化学素材，而烧杯在加热。这并不合理，但迫不得已。”

这说法足以瞒过一位夜训门卫。那人警惕心似乎也没完全打消，他来回打量了一下Mercer，只能悻悻离去。

Mercer关上了门，贴近着门听着。直到脚步声完全消失之后才说道，“你该出来了。”

“博士……”他试着贴近了年长者的嘴唇，却只是扑空。Mercer并没有比对方高多少，但这几乎持平的身高他也能做出一副俯视的姿态，居高临下得看着被自己压制在墙上的学生。“…Mercer...”他轻吟着，在对方的手握住胯部时尾音哽在了喉咙里打转。他脚尖不由自主得踮起，血液与热量向着身体的中心汇聚，炙热血脉跳动着心脏的韵律。汗水打湿了内衬，底裤早已因为汗水紧贴包裹住了臀胯，一丝若有若无的痒意骚挠着大腿内侧与腹股沟。而在他狼狈不堪之下，Mercer依然穿着整齐，参加一场学术报告都足矣。

教授掐揉着那将牛仔裤都顶起的位置。两根指节的探入，分割开皮肤与牛津布之间的空隙。隔着一层薄薄的布料描绘着那巴比伦之塔。他终于肯回应学生的邀请，用嘴唇封住了对方带着缠音的呻吟，“嘘，你的声音把他再喊回来我可救不了你。”

Tae无心再去思考那个“他”指的是谁，他用胯部磨砺着对方的手——温暖，干燥，偶尔会带着些消毒水的气味。他想脱下那牛仔裤，布料仿佛像监狱，桎梏住了Mercer的移动空间，也撑得他发疼。但双手被对方压制在了头顶，他懊恼得低吼了一声，折起单侧的腿抵在后墙上腾出些许股间空隙。他的意识游离着，由不得他思考被他留在白墙上的脚印。他才不想管呢。他想做爱，怎样都好，隔着牛仔裤磨蹭对方仿佛饮鸠解渴，他想干Mercer那张漂亮的嘴，薄唇包裹着柱体仰视他的样子。或是把他摁在化学台上蛮横得做上一次，那些打碎的药剂和粉尘都与他无关，那混出的化学气体搅和在了彼此的荷尔蒙之间。他甚至乐意接纳他，他并不反感成为被操的那方。他不在意只要能和他干上一炮怎样都行。他好奇那对蓝眼睛在性事时是否会有特别的反应与沉淀。

Mercer挑着眉看着学生紧蹙着眉头闭目咬唇着，表情像极了一个在对着色情刊物上的比基尼美女意淫摩擦阳物时的样子。他感觉好笑，因为他知道自己正是青年脑海里的意淫对象，他没有感觉作呕，却着实有些想知道对方到底会幻想到些什么。那呼吸逐渐急促紊乱，看似要到了极限。在青年开始忘我的时候他却把手从对方的牛仔裤里抽了出来，留着那耸动的胯渐渐停下。临界高潮但突然的停下，热潮逐渐冷却，庞贝末日并非今日发生，甚至徒增一分尴尬在空气中。那困惑的神色让科学家干笑了几声。

他抽了张纸巾抹了下那只手，随后从左侧胸口的衣兜里掏出并戴上了一副黑框眼镜。一切只有几秒的时间，而对方的姿态已经平静到了像是从未有事发生过。“Tae先生，恐怕时间不早了你也该回去了，”他慢悠悠走回化学台前，手法娴熟得熄灭了酒精灯，像是早已算好了时间，而先前发生的不过是等待加热时间打发无聊的玩乐罢了，“我不会过问你今晚做了什么，相反你也请把今晚发生得事情忘记。”他摇晃着手中的试管，红色的絮状物在黑液里扭动缠绕，琢磨不清，正如同制造出它们的人一般。

他不得不憋着一股子怒意回到家，像是被耍弄了一样不甘。连着带被遗精弄脏的内裤贴着他的胯部磨蹭了一路。在清理完一切之后他疲倦得倒在床上，看到手机的呼吸灯闪烁着，他烦躁得点开屏幕看到了几条未读消息。

「抱歉，刚刚在忙。代码写乱了。」

「什么？？？？Mercer睡照被你不小心夹在作业里一起交了？？HAHAhhahahahaHAhahahah」

「抱歉。」

『说到底。真不知道你是个天才还是蠢货到了极点才会把这东西夹进去。」

「办公室密码******，这次无偿看你可怜。:P」

「拿回来没，不回消息我就默认你到手了？」

操，我忘了这茬。这是在他奔溃前最后的想法。


	4. The Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我存在严重的乱考据现象，而且会因为时间拖太长而开始忘记伏笔和大纲

“什么事让你这么心不在焉？”熟悉的声音把他从回忆中拉扯出，“你看上去有点沮丧。”

青年脸上带着歉意的微笑看向身侧任然穿着浴袍的年长者。一杯温热的牛奶装在Tae的马克杯里递了过来，“我又不是小孩子了，热牛奶就免了。”但他还是接过了Mercer递来的杯子，陶瓷制的杯壁被其中的饮品已经暖热了。

“我想起了以前的事情，”他抿了一口热饮，“鸡浓磨呼汤（鸡茸蘑菇汤）……”声音因为嘴里的液体而有些含糊。“那也不过是几个月前的事，也不至于是‘以前’，”Mercer撩起年轻恋人额前的碎发，数落道，但眼神中并没有一丝谴责的痕迹。

<四月前>

在那件事之后两人都保持了一段礼貌的距离，点到为止像是什么事都没发生过。也本来就没发生什么事。日子过得平淡无奇，两点一线的学业或是工作，那份感情雪藏在内心深处，像是已经否定了一切可能性。但Tae依然感到了些不甘，胸口的火像要从内烧穿躯壳。

“告白吧，”Ryan唐突的发言让Tae一阵惊吓，怀中抱着的参考书险些抖落。书架的正对面被抽出了一本17世纪一位不知名诗人的作品集，在另一侧的Tae和英国人对上了眼，那对灰色的瞳孔像是又对他重复了一遍主人刚刚所说下的话，坚定得和他对视了两秒后复又移开，那本书再次被插回了两本书之间的缝隙。

“谁？”Tae漫不经心得抽出了一本小说——《莱博维兹的赞歌》——他单纯是被书名和装帧设计吸引到了注意力。而开豁处漏出了Ryan紧抿着的嘴唇，“Mercer。”那薄唇说出了让他再次受惊的名字。

乱作一团的大脑抗拒着繁琐的设定和末世科幻背景的故事，他随意翻看了尾页的梗概就把书插了回去。书架的正对面传来了皮鞋鞋跟扣在木质地面上的踏音，脚步声向书架深处走了几步后Tae听到了布料摩挲的声音，“你的想法都写在脸上了，‘我到底该不该主动下手？’这么说着，”声音从偏下的位置传来，看来Ryan在翻找着一些愈发冷门少见的书刊。

“不至于这么明显吧……”他轻声咕哝了一声，指尖划过书脊上的字体但却一个字母也看不进去，“真的可以吗？”他的声音突然带上了些许揣测的颤音。

Ryan没有再回答，只是从书架缝隙间递过去了一本黑色小牛皮书皮的散文集，烫金的字体描绘在上面记录下了作者的名字——夏尔·佩罗(Charles Perrault)。

–··· ·–·· ··– · –··· · ·– ·–· –··

Tae侧躺在沙发上，蜷曲起双腿缩窝在内侧，后背紧贴着椅背。他靠着一只靠枕压在头下来缓解颈肩的压力。包裹着一层绒毛的外层搔挠得他鼻子发痒。他搓揉了几下鼻尖，揉去喷嚏与纺织物还残留着的膨松剂般的皂粉味。他哼了哼泛红的鼻子，纸张翻页的窸窣声从他面前的另一只手上传来。

纸页颇有些泛黄，年代历史让这些纸片变得轻薄发脆，连封皮的小牛革也因为不常保养而出现了些裂纹。他没有找到台灯，只能靠着天花板上的吊灯提供着的黄色光线来看清字迹。而那些细细密密的小号字体缠扭在一起，似乎在避及被Tae的大脑理解读懂。他不怎么喜欢阅读，最后一次翻阅的非教科书的读物早已是多年以前，哪怕是短小的散文他也看不进去，连连不断得打着哈气。伴着偏暖的光线睡意愈加浓烈，那些小字的墨水在阴影下像是要溶进纸页藏匿起来。

整整一本书都没有一笔注解，唯独在目录页上夹着一小片金属书签，书签的尖端指着第158页的副标题「青须公」，178~179页之间，意大利斜体的金墨在黑底的纸片上划下寥寥几个词。

Whose mouths are full of lies, whose right hands are deceitful.【他们的口说谎话，他们的右手起假誓。】

卡片未遮住的页面下印刻着触目惊心的插画——青须公那间不能被进入的房间后赫然出现的横陈玉尸，鲜血浸过了新娘们的白衣，女孩脸上惊恐的神色和尸体上永驻的容颜别无二致，染着血的钥匙掉落在地躺在了血泊之间，金钥匙如今也染成了血钥匙。

Tay一个激灵坐起了身，书页啪得一声合上。那骇人的插图再次被封回了卷中，唯独卡片被扯出了小半截，在书沿上册探出了一角，浅金色墨水的 ** _ **deceitful**_** 在投射下的灯光下耀耀生辉，宛如小女儿被交付的密室金钥匙，在他耳畔窃窃私语怂恿着。

他把那本令人不安的书丢到了身侧的靠垫上，随手拿起了茶几上的手机。漫无目的得划着，来回翻看Dr.Mercer鲜少会更新的推特账号，他并不是在想刻意去看什么，倒更像是想把那幅画从脑海里忘掉。

他鬼迷心窍得点开了那个app，诡谲的心电图符号诱惑着他。

「夏尔·佩罗，对你有什么意义？」发信音震颤了一下，随后留下的只有黑屏下孤零零的输入框。他的发问仿佛只是向着雾中海浪丢去一只漂流瓶，并未奢望对方会有任何答复。

在他已经锁上屏保将手机再次放到一侧后，手机轻微振动了一下。

「没有。为什么要问？」

消息毫无阻拦得破解了屏保锁，直接呈现在了屏幕正中间。

Tay拿着手机却不知道如何回答对方的反问，而对面却提前发来了第二条消息。「Ryan和你玩的文字游戏吧。」

「我以为解码线索会是你和Ryan之间私人梗。」

「那你更不可能问出什么了。」也是……

对面输入中的符号来回闪动了会儿，像是在犹豫是否要发过来消息，也可能是在不断修改着措辞。

「你会明白的。」最终得到的回答。他套不出什么答案了，Tay叹了口气把手机丢到身侧，搓揉着两眼之间疼得发跳的骨头。

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“你确定要这么回他？真是会折磨人，”Ryan的手机还握在他的手上，那一小片芯片在机体内无声得运转着，没有第三个人会知道。黑客的电脑上已经开始收到了数据表图，音频和GPS点已经开始载入。他暂时关闭了连接，污染信息流暂时还不需要。“或许从一开始就不该让他知道任何事情；信息够痛苦，可一知半解更痛苦。”

“可能是我良心作祟，反而害了他。”Ryan系好了领带，最后理了下衣着，他有阵子没穿得这么正规了，居然感到了一点不自在。他从搭档手中拿回了手机，它看上去和之前没有一丝变化，唯独CPU内存有着细微的起伏增加，向着主机输出着源源不断的信息流。

“你准备等到他倦了你的谜题自己退而求其次，还是想继续陪他玩下去。”黑客忍不住伸手理了下对方还歪斜着的衣领，问道。

“再说吧……”，他叹气，规避开了对方的视线，“再说。”

“我们会想出办法的。”


	5. Like Father Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非主线，同时间线的另一侧分支剧情

他坐在的士的后排闭目养神，任由自己黑暗中的方向感估测还剩下的距离。尽可能得让自己发着颤的手稳下来，那完全是出于焦虑而战栗不止的感觉，他不太喜欢这种重操旧业的感觉；他不得不带上耳机让爵士乐暂时性平复自己。直到耳机中刺入的些许摩擦音打断了他的冥想，熟悉的声音中断了背景的音乐，“醒醒，到了。”

“TekPharmacist大楼到了先生，是现金还是信用卡？”

“现在后悔还来得及。”

“到这步再后悔，免了吧。”他站在大厦底层仰视着，已经进夜而每层楼的灯光依然通明，靠着员工和实验对象的命堆砌而成，高不可攀的顶层又藏着多少不为人知的肮脏把戏。

“你大可打电话说反悔了，”黑客在蓝牙耳机里继续怂恿揶揄着。Ryan嗤了一声，他的心情没有好到哪去，不管是任务还是这栋大楼的影响，“做好你的工作吧。”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“哦哦哦Kornfield先生，欢迎，”刚踏入大厦，总管已经迎了上来，脸上是那令人熟悉的职业性笑容，“你和你的父亲很像。”

“Miller先生，您好，”Ryan握住了对方伸来的手，Miller有力、结实的抓握，肢体上已经被下了道压迫感。Ryan故意降低自己的姿态，诱使对方开口透露更多，“我不知道您居然认识我父亲。”他装出一副惊讶的样子，青涩、冲动但却 ** **富有的**** 年轻资产家假象。

“哦是，是，Jerome和我是老友，还是个很好的商业伙伴，”Miller做了个手势，示意对方跟上自己，“……直到他。”他的话停顿了，斜眼瞥了眼青年，Ryan早早装出了一副沉痛的样子，实则正听着耳麦，“是，直到他过世。”

“抱歉，节哀顺变。”

「他说的是真的，有几笔大资产的交易记录在你父亲名下。还有几笔匿名转账难以追查，但出处多半是来自同一个人。」

见鬼，他内心咒骂了一句。而脸上依然带着笑容跟着踏入电梯。

Miller摁下了标注12的按钮，电梯上没有楼层标注，只有简单的数字和按钮，哪怕在职的员工可能也不会熟悉自己负责的楼层以外是什么部分，但却又不会起太多疑心。真是聪明啊，他内心讥讽着。

在那看似随意的一瞥时，他看到了总管楼层上还有一个按钮，纯金属的按钮上没有标注下任何数字，轻易会被忽视，最多也只会被认为是修理工的联络按钮。

“你……了解你父亲的工作吗？”电梯里只有两个人，Miller想挑起话题，而Ryan明白Miller想试探什么，他准备留下那层模糊的猜测空间，“是，我大致了解。”

“我没想到你会子承父业，我或多或少听说过你家父和你一直意见相左。”

“毕竟血脉里流的是同一股血。”

「骗子。」耳麦里的声音压轻，像是耳畔的低语但没有温度。

“Zeus，”Miller倒满了一只平底酒杯，清脆的两声冰块在深棕色的酒液里激出了淡色的琥珀纹。一杯Scotch。

「他挺能准备，可惜这不是你爱喝的。」

“你知道为什么这款新药是这个名字吗？”

Ryan接过酒杯，圆润厚实的口感舔舐过口腔，还有股泥煤的辛辣味，苏格兰西高地区的酿酒；的确不是他爱的。“众神之神，强大（mighty and powerful），可以从名字里看出的强效。而报告也的确令人印象深刻，”他已经读过了对方的测试报告和经费预算，比对下来的结果 ** **深刻**** 得过了头。

“是的，没错！你想想有款药能治疗现今知晓的绝大多数疾病，甚至是癌症，这是进步，人类的进步！”Miller突然的大动作让对方酒杯里的液体已经荡到了杯口，那唐突的激动让Ryan后退了一小步，这一步的慌乱不再是装出来的情绪。他眼睛里闪烁的光过于炽热兴奋，太过迥异。他原本以为只是关于这款药的起因与资金流有猫腻，如今他有点怀疑不止这么简单。

“而这，”他那真挚得不像是有一丝虚假的笑容再次展开在脸上，像是找到商机贪婪得想攥取机会但颇有些冲动的青年才会有的神色，“也是我愿意投资贵公司的理由。我会将一亿五千美金投资入贵公司的股票，但最后的收益我想要五五分成。”

“三七。”Miller背过身，在吧台上加入了一块冰块，“毕竟你看……研发的心血和知识产权之类的问题……”他没有把话说完，打量着青年。

Ryan双手抱在胸口，一副在权衡利弊的姿态。「这可是笔大数字你可想好了哦。该获取的信息已经处理完毕，你不用再拖延他了。」

“四六，不能更少了。”Ryan将那杯Scotch一饮而尽，煤泥的腥味和些许咸感肆虐着口舌，他微微蹙了下眉。

“你知道，你真的很像你父亲，”Miller放声笑道，惹得对方太阳穴跳疼。老狐狸最终伸出了手，“那希望我们能合作愉快。”

“等您的好消息。”Ryan回握了回去，这次的力道不再软绵，甚至几近是掐握住了对方的虎口。

“先生这边请！”穿着西装革履的秘书紧紧尾随在他身边，示意着离开的路线。他明白这虚像的热情实则是为了避免他乱逛进一些不该进去的场所，但他也不再需要了，至少不需要本人出马。

Ryan在离开办公室时就听到了Miller骂了一声臭小子，这反而让他止不住得嘴角往上扬。他摘下了握手时带着的羊皮手套，小心得折起塞入西装内衬里，裹挟着Miller的指纹信息。

“先生，您需要后续的参观吗？Millier总管有提议让我带您去实验室看看研究进展。”

「需要我打断你和这漂亮小妞的两人时光吗？」电磁音都遮不住那调笑的声音。

Ryan看向了离他最近的摄像头，狠狠瞪了一眼。「了解，信息收到。唉每次搅局都得让我来。」他装出委屈的口气。Ryan不能怼话只能闷生气的样子让他止不住想继续逗弄下去。

手机的震动让秘书的介绍不得不中断，“抱歉，我必须接这个电话。”他赔笑得对秘书表示感谢，三步并两步得向着大门小跑过去，他迫切想离开这鬼地方。

「抱歉，我必须接这个电话。」提高了八度的拙劣模仿，Zed笑得耳麦里都有了爆破音。

“哦见了鬼了闭嘴吧，哪怕五分钟，拜托！”他对着正门口的摄像头竖了个中指，也不再在乎真正的监控门卫也会一起看到。

该死，我得把这见鬼的酒味洗掉……

他乱成一团的思绪里想着。


	6. One Normal Day, honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 再次另一侧剧情线

闹钟的震动已经把手机从桌上挪动到了桌沿，Zed才最终离开了被窝，顺带拯救了那手机即将坠落的命运。酸痛的肌肉让他想转身立刻躺回去，假装忘了今天是周一。

“嘿，起来了，”他用手肘怼了怼还团在被窝里的人形，得到的回应只有半梦半醒的哼声和抗议，“走开……我早上没课。”

“见鬼你个叛徒，”他本来早就醒了，只是盼着想等Ryan先起来，所以才耗着那儿死瞪着闹钟妄图它会回调两小时，所谓耗死到最后一刻，“等等你不是有节和我一起的计算机课吗？”他开始硬扯身边的被子，然而边缘处从内侧被死死揪住不愿松手，“还有你准备就赖在我床上不走了吗？”

Ryan勉强探了双眼睛出来，困到只愿睁开单只眼睛的一条缝罢了。“帮我从Prof.Bots那儿拿个‘免死金牌’。”——那是Robert教授的戏称，作为计算机专业说话又像个机器人；无情，无义，对时间精准得像个AI，从不对迟到的倒霉蛋手下留情，至少大多数时候。

“没门，他太难缠了。”

“他难道不是一直对你很通融吗？ ** **IT天才**** 。”

“是啊，仅限于 ** **我**** ，不知道拿你怎么办。”

“文学课作业今晚借你。”

Zed瞩目了一会儿对方，像是在进行激烈的内心斗争，“行……好好养病，40度高烧好好躺着。”

“Merci.哦对今天有Sonnet 130抽背。”

“……Fuck.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“喂嘿嘿嘿你就准备这么急把免死金牌穿帮了吗？这么明目张胆走在这儿。”掐低嗓音的低吼声从身侧传来，随即是大力的拉扯感让Ryan迅速失去了平衡。在Bots从转角走过来之前，Zed已经一把扯住同伴的袖子，推进柜子关门一气呵成。Bots对他颔首点了点头，他希望自己的笑容不会看上去太心虚。

他隔着柜子说道，“见鬼你在想什么？”

“我怎么知道他会从那儿走过来？！”他柜子里现在听上去像是进了个超大号老鼠扑腾不止。

“我还以为你对周遭情报是全知。”

“仅限，长期，可察觉，情报，”Ryan的声音听上去咬牙切齿，“我不是该死的预言家，占卜找Tay去。现在能放我出柜（come out of closet）了吗，拜托？”

“你这么一说我可不想了。”

“ZACHARY——”

“Zed你见到Ryan了吗，我好像听到他声音了。”Tay从化学教室一路小跑着来的，看似慌张失措，耳廓还有点泛红；邮差包在腰胯晃荡。

柜子里一片安静，像是里面只有死物；甚至没听到呼吸声。“没……？找他什么事。”

“那麻烦代劳帮我把这本书还回去，”一本黑漆牛皮的寓言本。“这和你前几晚问我的事情有关？”他接过了那本书，比他想得要沉。

“或多或少。”

“‘文字游戏’？”

“大概懂了。”

Zed意味深长得哼了一声，书脊在手掌上敲了几下。他看似漫不经心得斜靠在柜子上目送着Tay走远，“你觉得那小子明白了没？”

“八成没有，我甚至不确定要不要透露给他。”柜子里传来挪动的声音和衣服摩擦的声响。Zed瞥了一眼，柜门通风用的缝隙间那对灰眼睛回看着他，看似对方正跪在他的柜子里，柜外的施压让Zed猜到对方多半正趴在柜门上。还压着了那些乱七八糟的信件和不限性别寄件人送的礼物，那套老套的缠着礼带和爱心图案的火漆。他希望柜子里太黑Ryan不会看见而开始戏弄他。

“然后你就对那个可怜的小鬼上帝视角？未免太傲慢了。”

“如果你坚持这么说。这件事继续下去说不定很扯出些大麻烦来，牵丝带链说不定还会触到不得了的事情。”

“为什么我从你的口气里听出来你似乎很感兴趣？”

“你又从什么时候会读语气了。”

“话倒是说回来，你为什么不在他在的时候叫几声，怕丢人？我说不定还会放你出来。”

“Zed你想也别想，快放我出去。现在，马上。”

“还是你自己想办法吧。”黑客大笑着走开，向着背后挥手。Ryan还没敲上两下，柜门外失去了压力而直接向外侧猛地打开，人骂骂咧咧得直接摔在了走满了人的走廊上。

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“放松，低头避免视线接触，降低自己存在感。”

“你说得倒是轻巧？”Zed把书拍在了Ryan的肩膀上，他已经把这页翻烂了也看不进去。“这难度对我俩来说不在一个等级。”

“紧急抢救一下？用你的联想试试。”Ryan嘴里叼着一根黑色的细皮筋，忙着把头发扎起来——迷信的避免被点名的策略，格外得管用；而身边人曾讥讽只是文学教授知道没法刁难到他——他侧了侧头避开了正在坠机的一架纸飞机，正巧瞥到了Tay在前排的座位找到了位置。

“你记得我的短期记忆没这么好。”

“像金鱼。”

“对，像金鱼。见鬼。”

“这套剧情在每周的文学课上你都得上演一次。”他终于扎完了，嘴里没衔着东西来阻碍他嘲讽的音调，“也没见你哪次真的被抽到啊。”

“因为我每周都背不出来！”

或许是因为存在感降太低反而会更瞩目，也或许他今天真的就逃不过这节。后颈刺麻的预感已经警告了他一个早上，大概从踏入这教室的那刻未来分支变化已经被他亲手封死，观测者已经注意到了这条变量。

“Mr. Lockwood，烦请你来回顾下上周的课程，”教授摘下眼镜擦拭了一下，“我相信你有足够的时间背完这么 ** **简单的**** 几句名句。”

Zed把课本举在面前竖起，以免让教授看到自己脸上格外精彩的表情变化（这是Ryan事后的评价），无声的用口型骂了声操。那慌张求助的眼神Ryan已经有好几年没见识过了，他用大衣的袖子捂着嘴拼了命憋笑才让自己避免成为教授的下一个受害者。

“呃……啊，这个。”

“Mr. Lockwood？”Zack·Terrified. Lockwood先生僵硬得从座位上站了起来。

“把手给我，快！”Ryan降低了声音说道，对着身侧人使了个眼色。他照做了，几乎孤注一掷，现在没时间来一套信任测试。他感到了手心里的滑动，打着转写着什么。是字符，见鬼，感谢，谢天谢地。

“My mistress's eyes…”他声音抖得像是濒死，“…are nothing like the sun.”他迅速得解码着Ryan的书写，也不管三七二十一就直接念出来了。事后想想那精神状况可能对方即兴写了段情色打油诗他都会照读出来。

“哦看来的确还是有人准备了我的复习，真是惊喜。请继续？”

“Coal……不，Coral is far more——”

靠后排的学生突然开始窃笑，把教授的注意力转移了过去，“怎么了？只是口误而已的事，不应当但也并不是什么值得笑的不是吗？”

而窃笑的目标并不是第一受害者本人，而受害者本人也察觉到了真正原因。教授不知不觉见走到了阶梯教室的中间部分，而Tay正坐在靠前排，把手高高举起，手中举着一部手机。而黑色的屏幕上用着初号字体正在滚动显示着诗词的下一句。

操。

“…red than her lips red.”他拼了命得想压住尾音逐渐上翘的笑音。一旦暴露他会死，还会把Tay连带拖下水。

所幸之后的几句没有这么多舛，compare的最后一个音节已经像是Zed快要咽气了。算是多亏了Tay的从中“辅助”，Ryan有时间把后几句写了出来，甚至赶着赶着开始用缩写。而全程不后排疑情的帮手在教授疑神疑鬼得转头回看前，及时把举着的手机收了下来。

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“我差点死在里面。”

“差点。”Ryan笑得嘴里的烟都在抖，“太精彩了那表情。是我输了，我没能挖掘出你的感情模组里居然有配备惊恐这种东西。”

Zed只是瞪着他，没有接话茬的意思。只是猛吸了一口烟缓和心情。

计算机大楼就像是一台老式电脑本身，错综复杂的电线和没有实际用处的内置。他们早先时候就发现了这层维修废歇的楼层，电梯没法到达只能靠着逃生电梯走上来。墙胚下早就干涸的油漆桶和一些杂乱的工业设备说明了早就没多少人会来这儿，连留在墙根的烟头和涂鸦也像是有些年份了。

久而久之就变成两人“避难地点”。

“还有课吗？”

“没了，感谢毕业季。”Ryan从包里抽出一本薄本，“早上答应的作业，提前赶出来了。”

“你是怎么做到边写手语边做作业的……”

“我前天就做完了。”

“前天，今天的作业。”

“嗯，前天。”

Zed深吸了口气开始消化信息，“你还说你不会预言……这么急着塞给我你今晚是有什么安排吗？”

“去酒吧‘钓鱼’，”Ryan的话就像是在说要去买杯水一样平淡。

“……和Tay那件事有关吧。”黑客没多猜忌同伴的意图，Ryan对此回应只是点点头，彼此心知肚明。“不需要搭档吗？”Zed的脸上又恢复了那种自鸣得意的笑容。Ryan没看上两秒就用手腕的袖子捂住眼睛，笑得脸颊发红，“我赌保票你会吓到他的。”

“谁知道，说不定你的目标希望有个 ** **危险性的**** 对象。”

“亚裔，小巧腼腆，容易被吓得像个兔子；刚毕业没两年的实习生愣头青。”

“赌100我能泡到他，赌200我们可能都泡不到他。”

“见鬼行吧，我大概的确需要个照应。”他为墙角学长的勋功伟业里又增加了一根贡献，“不许伤人，和平外交。”

“Shall we?”黑客夸张的半欠身伸手，那得意张扬的笑容根本遮不住。

“Let's.”他拍开了那只手。


	7. The Magician

他决定豁出去了。

前一晚准备了一系列说辞，写满了一张又一张稿纸，但又揉成一团丢掉，没过一会儿又可能从废纸篓里取出它们摘改几句拼拼凑凑。最后的成效或许蹩脚得都超不过初恋的高中生。

他现在正站着Mercer的办公室门口，念念有词得瞪着那门把手。他总是把那几句摘下来的诗句给背岔，但想想又感觉或许这些太矫揉造作了删了或许更好，他根本不擅长用词句表达情绪。多次自我否决后他心里开始逐渐没底，或许一开始就不这么做会更好。

他已经在那儿站着不动有十来分钟了，背后逐渐出现了窃笑声。但或许只是把他认成了又一个被Mercer教授刁难的可怜虫，在这儿踌躇得罚着站。

他的脚跟已经开始后撤，大腿跟随着本能想要逃跑。他深吸了口气，一把猛地把门打开。他原本在妄想Mercer可能不在，那他就能把那封信直接丢到桌上然后逃跑；毕竟书信没有直接正面冲击来得压力大，但他忘了如果对方不在他根本没机会进得来办公室。

“你终于肯进来了？”Mercer转着手中的红笔，放下稿纸看向了Tay。他还戴着一副黑框的眼镜，在鼻梁上些许下滑了。

“您怎么知道我一直在外面？”

“办公室门口的动静吵的像是发生了什么大事，我都没心思写下去了，”他用指节叩响了桌面，随后从转轮椅上起身向着Tay走来，“况且你再多站一刻钟可能就有人要举报我虐待学生了。”

“啊……呃，教授我来说想对你说……” ** **完了。**** 他舌头打结了。那二十多年来没背叛过他的舌头，善于侃侃而谈的舌头，现如今僵硬得像是一块石头一样横在他的嘴里代替了本来舌头所在的位置。

Mercer的手指放在嘴唇上，做了个“嘘”的手势，“让我猜猜你要说什么。”

Tay眼睁睁看着那对蓝色的眼睛逐渐放大、靠近，隐于睫毛下的瞳孔中倒映着他脸红成一片的窘迫样子，他内心在尖叫而身体像块木头一样硬邦邦杵在那儿。随后那块木头接触到了冰凉的手心，Mercer撩开了他的刘海，把他抵在那堆满了文献资料的书架上，他的脸上感觉到了Mercer的呼吸，还有贴近过来的心跳；那节奏跳得和他一样急促。教授对着他的额头吻了下去，嘴唇与皮肤的接触炸得他大脑皮层瞬间点燃。

那如汽笛般压在体内的惨叫最终还是冲破了气压阀。

Mercer像是放下了摆了很久的架子，他甚至笑了起来。松开了手让Tay能够从自己的书柜上下来，而青年现在像极了一只烧开的水壶。捂着脸在房间里乱转，还发出了一些古怪的声音，像极了对理智的冲击已经被冲破了阈值的样子。“我是不是太直接了？”Mercer双手抱在胸口看着自己的年轻恋人在那儿抓狂，笑声爽朗得都有些过分，“还是我会错意了。”

“再来一次。”Tay站住了脚，脸颊红了一片。

“嗯？”

“再来一次，证明我没在做梦。”

他逃命一样离开了Mercer的办公室，嘴唇上还留着对方的余温和舌尖舔到唇上的感觉，他的脸烫得快要烧起来了。还没踏出几步他听到了一声像是隔着金属的怒吼还有金属板被重击了的声音，吓得他猛地从神游里抽回了神。

不用想都能知道是哪儿发出的声音。Zed故作轻松得斜靠在他的储物柜上， ** **一点也看不出**** 他先前意图堵住柜门的企图。

“你见到Ryan了吗？”他只是在寒暄搭话，扫了一眼悄无声息的柜子，总感觉答案就在里面。

“没……找他有事吗？”他的心情飘忽忽得，也没想再追问下去，但的确是有一事。他从信差包里翻出了那本诗词集，夹在里面的书签早已被他重新塞了回去。“他的，帮我还回去吧。”

“这就是你之前想问我的？”

“是，我或多或少得明白了。”回答听上去有点搪塞。

他没有继续聊下去，脚步些许轻飘得走向下一节课的教师。脸上堆着的傻笑已经咧到了红透的耳边。

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“跟我来，”一个白色的身影把他从离开文学课教室的人群中拽了出来，逆着人流握着他的手大步走开，抛下了身后的窃窃的议论声和文学老师狐疑的眼神。

Mercer把Tay拉到了走廊的拐角处，他瞩目着老师有话悬在口边犹豫不决的样子。“我……不对，”Mercer犹豫再三，眼神躲闪着面前的学生，他舔了下嘴唇又咬了下食指指关节，Tay从来没见过他会有这样的神情，“要不……”

“Mercer教授……？”这反正绝对不是要挂他科会有的反应，这太异常了。

他把手捂在了脸上，深吸了口气，气压穿过指缝的声音呲呲，“呃啊……Tay你愿不愿意……”

如果我真的是挂科了，请直接告诉我，我做好心理准备了；他内心暗想着，被Mercer的举动影响的也开始惴惴不安。

“你愿不愿意……呃，和我……让我送你回去？”

“介意再重复一遍？”

“我，”Mercer指了指自己的胸口，“送你回去。”

Tay眼睛逐渐睁得浑圆。

“还有，叫我Alex。”

Mercer没有询问他的住处地址，而他也没有主动发话。彼此都对要做的事情心知肚明。两人坐在这适宜的无声中驶行，车再次停下时已是暮色将近，熄火之后彼此都坐在一片黑的车里，犹豫着谁先踏出第一步。

“先统一口径？”Tay询问道，嗓音因为些许紧张而发紧。Mercer看了一眼公寓，保安已经开始对着他们的方向张望，“不，我负责说话。”语毕，他起身在Tay嘴角处轻啄了一口后推开了驾驶座的门。

Tay看着Mercer向着那道门廊投下的橙光走去，他扯了扯副驾驶的安全带，又看了看自己的足尖，生怕下一秒会看到它们变成透明逐渐消失。他掐了下自己的小臂，疼得龇牙才确认自己没在做梦。

他小跑着走向公寓楼，看到Mercer抵着门等着他过来，“怎么花这么久？”Tay红透着脸擦着Mercer的身侧进了大楼。冷翡翠色的玻璃瓷砖配着大理石凑出不规则的装饰画，暖色调的灯光从大厅正中心投射下来，看上去是租金价值不菲的公寓。“Mercer先生，请问这位是？”来着是个中年男人，鬓发已经苍灰，衣着看上去像是公寓保安。

“是亲戚家的孩子，寄养在我家几天，”Mercer靠了过来，手搭在他的肩膀上靠拢，亲昵又不过界的动作足以让Tay的耳廓都烫了。他贴着Mercer的身体，感到了他的体温。“那还真的是……远亲，”明显能听出狐疑的口气。

“的确是，”Mercer的口气很坚定，Tay从这紧贴着的视角抬头看向教授。那真挚的笑容没有给人留下一点反驳的空间，“祝您工作愉快，那我们就先回去了。”

他紧绷的身体硬得像块木头，Mercer轻捏了下他的肩头，搂着他走进电梯后就松开了手，给他留下了足够的个人空间。“我该睡哪儿？”一针见血。但Tay刚问出口就想把自己的舌头咬断，他为什么会这么唐突得就问出这个呢？他用眼角扫了下Mercer的方向，年长者看上去真的在认真思考这个问题，“我们一会儿会想出办法的。”Tay吞咽了一口， ** **他想睡在Mercer床上**** 。他绝对不会否认这点，但他丝毫不敢这么说出口，沙发是他最大的容忍极限。

电梯叮得一声停住了，也打断了他继续胡思乱想下去，再多给他几秒足以让他羞红了脸（甚至哀嚎着）直接掰开电梯不管哪一层楼直接爬出去，然后逃跑——任何方向都可以，隐形改名就此消失。Mercer伸出手直接牵上了他的手，他的大脑瞬间宕机。那只手的尺寸也没差到哪儿去，只是稍许的指尖冰凉；现在正握着他的指尖，向着那只手主人的住宿走过去。

他在这之前有猜测过Mercer会住在什么地方——他会有什么私人物品，装饰风格，凌乱程度——他耽于自己的幻想很久，不管结局的哪种都让他沉溺。而如今幻想即将变成眼前的现实，在钥匙咔嚓声后，那片幻境正展现在他的面前。

刚进去就是客厅，Mercer的品味绝对不差。白色和褐色的主色调让房间看上去很稳重舒心，没有太多的装饰，但靛蓝色的花盆点缀亮起了房间的色调，让视觉上并不会感觉沉闷。相隔着一个柜台是厨房，完整的厨具和摆设说明了公寓主人看上去是个会做饭的人——但是又干净得像是有心而无余力去涉足那块区域。“抱歉有点乱，你自己找地方坐会儿吧，放松点。”话是这么说但是Tay动都不敢动一下，他看着Mercer把茶几上的学术杂志和一两本闲时读物收起，忙忙碌碌得把笔记本电脑和电线理清楚。Tay换上了拖鞋脚步僵硬得在大厅里“放松地”看看。Mercer有个大书架，他本以为里面只会有一堆学术刊物，但他没想到里面会夹着不少的小说和画集，甚至还有几部典藏收录的电影。这和他原本设想的Mercer出现了些许偏差，但是不是向着坏的方向。他注意到了书架上放着相框，里面有个年轻女人正搂在他的肩膀上。像是小了一号的Mercer，剪短的碎棕发和同样的蓝眼睛，笑得格外清朗。

“已经开始打探我的信息了吗？”Mercer递过来一杯热咖啡，“抱歉没茶，看来只能选咖啡了。”

“不没事，都一样，”他接过Mercer手上的马克杯，咖啡的温度适宜，还很温暖但烫不到嘴唇。曼哈顿的冬日瞬间消散，也为今晚不知道会发生的事情提前垫下了咖啡因。

“我妹妹，Dana，”Mercer示意了下照片，“年龄和你相仿，稍微大一点。还有来往但是……，”他怂了怂肩膀，抿了下咖啡苦笑了下，“她说她更想要些独立空间。”

Tay没有追问下去，他只是把Mercer一丝一毫的小动作都记录了下来。同时还有那兄妹两人相框边上被向下放倒的两个相框。

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“再让我吃Hungry Panda我就会死，”Tay的敌意从话语中完完整整得流露了出来，他把那张外卖单掷开，看在Mercer的份上他才没把那张撒旦的传单直接飞进垃圾桶里去；他情绪激动到双手在面前晃得像个意大利人，“那东西，就不能称为中餐。那是这世界上最拙劣的模仿，那是……那就是一坨，”他把脏话吞了下去，用夸张的唇语骂了一句SHIT。Mercer大笑了起来，他伸手揉了揉年轻恋人的头发，“好，好。那我们不点中餐，那你有什么想法？”

“哼嗯……”Tay双手绞在胸前，眉头也紧锁在一起。说实话他也想不出什么主意，他不确定Mercer的口味而他刚刚成功否决了他的提议。而这是他们第一次一起进餐，哦不，还得算上上次的小餐馆，但是是第一次一起点外卖！ ** **第一次！**** 他绝对不允许糟糕的食物和配送坏了事。今晚一定要完美。

“汉堡王。”

“成交。”谁会对它说不呢？

在等待的时间里，Mercer打开了电视随便调了个台，他们需要的不是真正的信息流，而是需要点声音缓和气氛。屏幕上出现了一堆毛团咪咪叫着，右下角写着家养猫的秘密生活。在那只叫Joe的暹罗猫矫健得窜到邻居花园开始在花坛肆虐时，沙发的塌陷感逐渐靠近，Tay注意到了Mercer和他之间的距离缩短了。在那只小东西再次在自己的巡逻路线经发之前，Tay向着对方的方向靠了过去，头枕在Mercer的肩膀上。他听得到Mercer的呼吸声，以及身体随着呼吸的起伏。在他抱住一只沙发靠枕的时候，Mercer的手臂搭在了他靠外侧的肩膀上，把两人之间的距离拉近。彼此早就对屏幕上的画面心不在焉。如果灯关了或许会更好，Tay想着。

或许那些目中无人的毛团感染了他勇气，Tay开始抬头盯着Mercer的侧脸看，年长者很快就察觉到了这灼人的视线，“怎么了吗？”他的话语中带着笑意。他把脸凑了过去，闭上眼嘟嘴，他努力让自己不在脑海里描绘自己的样子会有多蠢。他听到了Mercer的呼吸里带着笑音，而那呼吸正在越凑越近。他的脸烫得像是要烧起来了。在再次尝到那片嘴唇之前，突兀的铃声打断了Mercer下降的趋势。

“操！”在Mercer站起身开始在柜台寻找零钱时，Tay骂了一声。他的脸红了一片，甚至眼眶都因为焦急红了。“不许说脏话，”Mercer拧开门锁的时候转身对他说道，“过会儿再补给你，不过你也该饿了。”他对门口的递送员说下感谢后就提着一大纸袋的熟食走了回来。捏了一下Tay红得发烫的脸颊。

Tay生硬得吞下了最后一口汉堡，猛吸了一口可乐冲淡嘴里的涩味。他的眼睛死死盯着那水流声传来的房间，隔着毛玻璃能隐隐约约看到黑色的人影在移动着。光是想着Mercer现在正一丝不挂，本质上和他只隔着一扇门的距离就让他的大脑神经爆炸。可乐的吸管被他咬瘪咬裂了口他才注意到浴室里的水声停止了。他赶忙开始收拾起桌子装出一副忙碌的样子，把手拧开的声音还是把他吓得一跳。

Mercer肩膀上搭着一条毛巾，头发上还淌着的水滴落在了上面；他穿了一件略透的白色衬衣和素色的宽腿裤，赤着脚走出浴室，水汽在橡木地板上留下印迹。“放下我来收拾吧，你先去洗吧，”他扯下肩膀上的毛巾在头上揉了几下，本就有些乱的棕色卷发如今像是刚睡醒一样乱翘着，“我去给你拿几件衣服，你应该穿得下我的尺寸。”

而这就落得Tay现在呆滞得站在浴室里，等着Mercer送过来衣服。他无措得打量了一下，浴室里还留有水汽和余温，沐浴露的味道还未散尽。他伸手抹去镜子上的水雾，看着镜子里的自己——前几天的死线让他的黑眼圈加重了，头发有些乱，嘴角还因为压力太大爆了个痘。见鬼，他看上去糟透了，简直没脸站在Mercer面前。而最糟糕的是他没听到Mercer的敲门声，对方抱着一叠衣服探头看进来的时候，他正在用食指拉开自己的眼睑看那多到过分的血丝。“啊……”他的手甚至没来得及放下来就转头看向了Mercer，像是做鬼脸做了一半的窘相。

“一件高领衬衣，很宽松你应该没有问题，可能还有点长。裤子是我的旧睡裤，放心洗干净了的。内裤我拆了条新的，”他把那一叠衣服方方正正折好了放在了梳妆台上，“有什么事喊我，如果不想我进来就告诉我一下。”

Tay对Mercer的一系列阐述几乎一个字没听进去，他脸红炸了一片。Mercer就势凑了过去，吻了一下青年泛红的耳廓，拍了拍他的肩膀后给他留下了个人空间。

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

他早就洗完了，但还在任由水冲刷在皮肤上，皮肤已经一片片发红。他不敢踏出浴室而刻意多花了点时间。当他最终鼓起勇气走出来的时候Mercer看上去已经在沙发上坐着久候多时，他拍了拍沙发让Tay坐在自己边上。Tay低着头绕过电视前的茶几，贴着Mercer坐了下来。年长者的手臂很自然得搭在了他的肩膀上，“今晚……”

“我睡客厅！！”他几乎是瞬间得脱口而出。Mercer吃惊得看着他，像是没预想到他的反应会这么突然又猛烈，“不，没我不是这个意思。”

“我去拿一床被子给你。”搭在他肩膀的手松开了，Tay怅然若失得看着Mercer消失在了走廊里的一间房间，他确信那是Mercer的房间，而他本来今晚应该有机会踏入那个房间，然后他亲手把机会给丢了。 ** **操。**** 他肩膀都耷拉了下来，他活该，搞砸今晚的计划完全是他咎由自取。

“我不是……那个意思。”他小声嘟囔了一声，但是走进卧室的Mercer应该没听见。

Mercer抱着那一床被褥出来时，他正沮丧得抱着头坐在沙发上。年长者把那堆东西放在沙发上的时候他都没抬头。他不太敢抬头看向Mercer，他害怕自己会对上Mercer一样沮丧放弃的表情。见鬼。快走吧，留我一个人在这自暴自弃。

对方像是听到了他的心声，转身向着他先前走出来的房间走去，“要我留一盏灯吗？”Mercer依旧保持着一些从容，而Tay只是稍许得耸了耸肩膀，哼哼了一声模棱两可得回答了。

Mercer没有关上卧室的门，Tay还一直保持着双手撑在膝盖上抱着头的姿势坐在那儿。不知道时间过了多久他听到了开关的咔哒声，他抬头看向了那间卧室的方向，之前从里面透出来的光线已经熄灭了，就像是他的希望灯火一样。

Tay带着鼻音得呜咽了一声，无来由的委屈感难受得心头发酸。他蹑手蹑脚得站起身，拖鞋的声音太响了以至于他踹开了它们，赤着脚在冷冰冰的木地板上小心挪到吊灯开关边上，小心翼翼得不让木地板发出咯吱声。在一声咔哒之后，他独自一人站在黑暗里面，落寞的感觉笼罩在他的身上，他难过到想就地蹲下来。

他不得不摸着黑摸索着面前的东西，蹒跚得挪回沙发上，他盯着黑暗中的天花板感到了陌生，先前的悸动像是被浇灭了一样。他甚至想换上衣服偷偷溜出去，就着夜色走回去得了。

他把被子蒙过头，蜷在沙发里面。过了一会儿又探头看了看Mercer的卧室，里面黑洞洞一片没有一丝动静。他看了一会儿沮丧得干脆翻了个身面对着沙发内侧睡，至少看不见得骗着自己。

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

他的梦乱七八糟的，搅合着今晚如梦一般的现实，和自己痴心的妄想。时而甜得发腻，而大多数时候苦得发涩。他的梦让他很疲倦，他像是半梦半醒，无法识别自己到底是睡了还是醒着，大脑像是只沉睡了一半，而另一半正期盼着还有什么转机。

而这期盼着的一部分也察觉到了异样的动静。他是惊醒的，满身是汗，咚咚乱跳的心脏已经快到了嗓子眼。他很快就注意到了沙发的另一侧陷下去了。“Alex？”他依然记得Mercer让他这么叫他，而第一次如此说出口的陌生感觉缠绕在舌尖上，转换的称呼足以改变对待的态度。

“我在。”

他的视线逐渐适应了黑暗，他看到了Mercer正坐在沙发尾端，瞩目着他。或许是脑子一热，或许是他认为自己还在做梦。他坐起了身，掀开了挡在两人之间的被子。他凑了过去把额头靠在对方的肩膀上蹭了蹭，双手如藤蔓缠了上去。“Alex...Alex，”他呢喃着对方的名字，感觉到对方回应了他的拥抱，一只手顺着脊椎上下抚摸滑动着。

“睡进去吧，外面太冷了，”Mercer的话不是询问，是陈述，是邀请。正如他正在亲吻着Tay的眼睛和鼻尖，亲昵又暧昧得触碰。

他这次决定让自己那会间歇性失灵的唇舌停止工作，他握住了Mercer的手跟着对方一起走了进去，甚至没有劳烦去抱起那一床被子。

他蜷缩在Mercer的被子里，一床的被子勉强塞下两个成年男人，他们不得不紧贴着才不会被夜间的寒冷带去。虽然隔着单薄的睡衣但他依然和Mercer紧贴在一起，听着彼此的呼吸和心跳，嗅闻到双方身上的气味。他凑了过去，执拗得把脸埋在Mercer的胸口，手臂搭在对方的身上。Mercer些许的肉感让拥抱的手感好极了。

下夜无梦之眠，他已经开始盘算起了这令人极喜的周末该如何度过。

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

###  Zed端着两只酒杯回来时正巧看到了Ryan正从他留在卡座上的斜挎包里抽出那本诗集册。“拜托告诉我你不准备在酒吧里赏诗，”他乖张的笑容迅速赢得了恋人的一串眼刀。“[Botanist](http://www.baidu.com/link?url=kdU61YAZ-as5PzFcHwX4ZIo3XeGA4XnzpTrCv3Alq2LF3t6Ep8_bDFQLeXZ70EwMTr1ROfbOOaF05T_-X9KUe_)？”Ryan询问道，书页在他的指尖迅速翻过。

“当然，虽然我依然没办法苟同你古怪的口味。”他啧了一声把酒杯放在了Ryan面前的桌上，那可怜的烟灰缸早已积累了它不该积累的量，“真的和喝草药没有区别。”

“你说那次？哈，能把酒杯认错成水杯可得怪你自己，不是我逼着你喝的，”Ryan向着卡座的扶手和靠背的位置倚靠了过去，盘起一条腿把那本书在腿上放实，书页正停留在那副骇人的画上。他从自己的风衣内袋里抽出了一把刀锋纤薄但尺寸如拆信刀的小刀。

黑客惬意得跌坐回座位上，抿了一小口威士忌眯着眼看了过去，对方正就着酒吧略显昏暗的灯光把那副画和脆化的纸张分离了开来，双手稳定得没有一丝颤抖。

“没想到你还有这小心思，”Zed挑了挑眉轻哼了一声，“不过你真的有必要塞在这么恶趣味的地方吗？”

“以防万一之策，当然我承认有点心血来潮的意思，”Ryan从中间纤薄的植物纤维中取出了一片薄芯片，用指尖掐碎成了粉末，“但看起来没来得及用上……不过也好，我没兴趣窃听到他俩卿卿我我的细节。”

“你觉得他们现在在做什么？”Zed拿起对方的酒贴了过去，压进了两人之间的距离。

“哪怕是在上床也和我们无关，Mercer不是主要威胁……大概，”Ryan伸出手勾了下手指，下一秒那只酒杯已经默契得落入了他的手中，“况且我们还有更棘手的事情要处理。”

“我好久没见到你对某项工作这么上心了，该死，Tay的事情为什么能让你这么着魔？”

“一亿五千万也不是小数字。”

“我以为那对你来说就是笔零花钱。”

“见鬼你闭嘴吧，”Ryan轻笑着看不出有任何怒意，他把原本折起的那条腿抵到对方的胸口，强硬得扯开了点距离。

有了搭档的陪伴Ryan已经有点肆意妄为了，他干脆借着酒劲把腿挂在了扶手上，斜着身子靠在了Zed的胸口，所幸座位在角落而陪衬着光线下的及肩发让这看上去就像是喝醉酒的情侣腻歪在一起罢了，也不至于惹人眼目。如果是平时他可能现在还清醒着，如今他干脆让自己耽在醉意里喝完了第四轮。

“嘿醒醒你的目标来了。”

而这一句话足以把他重新扯回状态，或多或少，毕竟系统里的后劲不受控制，“见鬼我差点忘了这茬，哦操，”他猛地坐起身，手指捏着眉心骨缓和头晕的感觉，“打我。”

“重复一遍？”“打我，我醒不过来。”

Zed提着对方的领子把人向着自己的方向揪扯了过来，对着嘴唇啃咬了下去。那植物草药的辛辣味混着小麦蒸馏的醇香交叠着，直到铁锈味突兀得闯入这微妙的组合。他的搭档敏锐的唇齿在喝醉后依然有着同样的效果，哪怕换成了物理意义。

“你还是躺下吧，”黑客开始收拾搁在腿上的手提电脑，Ryan手肘搭在对方肩上撑着脑袋看向了屏幕上闪动的信息——建筑蓝图、报告表、账目单据——谢天谢地都是些正常东西，如果看到矩阵那他大概已经喝断片开始幻境梦游了。

吧台前有个年轻人正在独自酌饮，看上去并不像是想要有人打搅的样子。

“和平外交，我们说好的，”Ryan看着他把东西一股脑塞进了斜挎包里。“抱歉我撕票了，还是在200块赌金的范畴上。”

“你做了什么？”Ryan的眼神警惕了起来。

“找了个‘朋友’代劳。在那之前我们还能好好享受一会儿。但做好随时跑的准备。”

所幸酒精没打乱他的理解能力，他细微得点了点头后从过界的姿势收敛了回来。却夺过对方还未喝空的威士忌一饮而尽，“我还挺喜欢这家酒吧的。”

“总有机会找一个新的。”

在第一发霰弹落在了前台的酒柜上时，两人早早就已经溜到了酒吧后门；而响着汽笛的警车从身边疾驰而过时，他们已经过了几个街区。

“该死……”Zed猛地停下脚步，像是突然记起忘了重要的事情，“警察已经到现场恐怕有点来不及了。”

“你在找这个吗？”Ryan从口袋里取出一张名牌卡，TekPharmacist的Logo下写着Sugihara Haruki的字样以及先前正在柜台上买醉青年的照片。

“你怎么……”

“我也有点自己的恶劣爱好。”Ryan调笑着把名牌放在了对方的手上，他脸上的表情恐怕只有喝醉后才有可能出现，“而我……而我认为我应该是赚到了200美元。”

“靠着作弊，当然。”

“我们彼此彼此。”


End file.
